


I Hate Rhyme Scheme

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: I need to explain things to people.
Series: Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063175





	I Hate Rhyme Scheme

I heard someone ask in a song one time

if I could believe in a lot of fireflies,

and I never thought twice but today, that changed,

'cause, really, if I saw more than 20, that'd be strange.

I hate having emotions 'cause they blur out the lines

of what's right and what's wrong, and these are not the times

for that to be happening, especially for me,

'cause the beliefs that I hold are not very mainstream.

Saying things like "Pro-life!" here will get me a look,

and the Bible, real sadly, is just not a Book

that people will take and read on their own.

All the answers are in there! It's a Book I condone!

I hear people cry about the world and its state,

and, I mean, yeah, it's sad, but there's no reason to hate

anyone in the world, and I hate that that's true,

'cause I'm a Republican, and most people are blue.

Yes, I'm Christian, and I mean it, I don't just wear the name

'cause people think they can mooch on the phrase, and that's lame.

The thing about Christians is that people say they are

and then go out and say "Tolerance!" like that's what we are.

Tolerance has never been a Christian ideal.

I don't know where that came from; it's never been real.

So while it's true that some people are mean and they're rude,

your arguments of "doesn't God love everyone?" aren't good.

Love does not equal tolerance. That's a problem today.

Tolerating a murderer is not something libs say

is a good thing to do, yet they expect it of us

and when we argue back, they're like "aw, what's the fuss?"

I'm getting off track. Basically, love is not

ignoring people's problems. I did that. The problems got

worse and worse, she may have overdosed, I prayed for her a lot,

but it's been a year. See what tolerance has gotten me?! I thought.


End file.
